As computing devices have become smaller and more capable, users typically interact with many different devices in different physical locations and contexts. Among other applications, typical computing devices may support cloud-based data streaming. For example, a user's computer, smartphone, home entertainment system, and/or in-vehicle infotainment system may support streaming data such as video, audio, audiobooks, games, or other media from one or more network data sources. A user may begin streaming data by, for example, initiating a data streaming application and selecting a data stream on each device. Each device may continue to stream data until receiving a command from the user, such as a command to stop streaming data or to deactivate the device. Certain advanced audio receivers may allow the user to manually select between multiple audio zones for output. Similarly, some smart home media devices may activate music once a user is detected, but do not have the capability to transfer music from another device.